The Cursed Eye
by MoisMo-MoIsA-Mo-a-souris
Summary: Their once was two sibling that looked nothing a like. The boy had a bandage over his eye, he never knew what was under the bandage, until now.


Their was once a boy. He was quite a few years older, or maybe it was younger than his sister.

The sister had teal hair that hung in two long pony tails. She went by the name Miku the teal, though no one knew her real name.

The little boy looked nothing like her. He supported blond hair and had one yellow eye. It was unknown as to what his other eye color was for a long time.

Before we start the rise and fall of the teal, we must tell you about the boy.

He went by the name Oliver and as you might, or might have not guessed was a very sweet child. He did all his chores, he got all good marks, and never complained.

The thing was, he had quite a lot to complain about. He was forced to wear a bandage over his eye because, well he didn't know why, but every time he tried to take it off his mother, father, or sister would stop and scold him. He didn't understand why they did.

His sister often partook in hurting him. She would scold him if he wasn't fast enough and her treatment resulted in more bandages on his arms and legs.

He went along with it all. Thinking to himself 'This is normal.'

Miku was harsh and less like a sister and more like a save master. She got everything she wanted because she was the only girl. Spoiled rotten, she had no problem with pushing poor Oliver around.

The only time she was civil to him was on his birthday and it was his eighth birthday that lead to her down fall.

It was a simple day, just like any other. Oliver had his bandages and when he walked in the door everyone said in a pleasant tone "Happy birthday." one right after another. Not long after they had dinner, than his mother pulled out the cake. It had yellow and blue frosting and bandaged corner, just like Oliver's eye.

He frowned at the cake, but his sister found it hilarious. It took only moment's before Everyone but him was laughing. The teal smirked at him and mouthed 'the bandaged freak will always be laughed at.' than smiled and said to the crowd who's laughter was slowly dieing "We should do presents first!"

Their parents nodded at her not bothering to talk to Oliver. Instead they ushered him to the giant chair and started handing him boxes. He opened at least twelve presents before Miku walked over with her hands behind her back "I didn't have time to wrap them." than pulled out two stuffed dolls. One was a boy with blond hair that was in a pony tail and a black and red outfit with vertical stripes and the other was a girl who looked almost identical, except she had a black bow on the top of her head and the striped were horizontal. They both had sky blue eyes.

That was his last present. He immediately fell in love with them and stared carrying the every where with him. When he blew out his candles he shut his eyes tightly and wished with all his might 'I wish my dolls were alive and would be my friends.'

He opened his eyes and looked at the dolls. Nothing happened had changed; he sighed.

It wasn't long before he had to go to bed. He carried the new dolls with him and when his parents left they started talking.

The girl had a slightly higher voice and talked about how happy she was to have been wished alive.

The boy joined her praises. His voice was deeper than hers, but in a way they sounded the same.

Oliver smiled happy that his wish came true and talked to them for a long while before he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up to his sister snatching the covers off of him and telling him to make breakfast. He numbly got up and went to the kitchen carrying Rin, the girl doll, and Len, the boy doll.

In the kitchen the dolls started talking again, about how mean The teal was and that she needed a lesson.

Oliver defended her, but it didn't take long before he started to see the difference between how she was treated and how he was. He realized it wasn't just that she treated him with cruelty, but his mother started making him cook everyone dinner and clean it all up, and his father started making him cut the grass even though he broke out in hives when he did.

After a bout a month, or maybe less, he had enough. He looked at Rin and Len, who he had sitting up on the pillows, and said "I wish they didn't exist."

The dolls sewn on smiles grew and then slowly they stated to look more human and they grew to normal human size.

The both looked only a few yeas older, or maybe it was younger, than Oliver. They asked in unison "Do you really want them gone?"

Oliver nodded to them and they smiled "Take off your bandage."

He did as he was told and his eye wasn't yellow, instead it looked like that of a demon's eye. It glowed red as blood and when he looked through it he felt powerful.

The dolls giggled and lead him to his parents, who were in the living room drinking some whine.

He glared at them, all his anger came out. His mother looked at him. He mouth opened in a scream the never came, when she saw his eye her own eyes got a blank look on them. The same happened to his father.

His mother took her wine glass and broke it on the table than killed herself not seeming to know, or care about what she was doing.

His father broke the wine bottle and did the same. Oliver turned before they had finished and walked to his sister's room.

The teal saw him and said slowly "Your... Bandage..."

The dolls were behind him and giggled than asked "Should we take car of her?"

Oliver looked back at both of them than gave a slow nod, he didn't really want to hurt her, but he wanted her gone, forever.

The two giggled and with in seconds the twin dolls had pulled Miku's head clean off.

The three looked at their work and nodded each smiling.

The twins slowly turned back into dolls and Oliver picked them up and walked out of the house.

No one knows where he went, or if he's still alive, but if you ever meet a boy that has blond hair and a bandage over his eye, that carries two dolls with him where ever he goes, treat him kindly and you might get to live


End file.
